Passing Time
by chickadeedeedee
Summary: Have you ever seen one of those cheesy magazines in stores and just been curious what's in them? No? yeah, that's why Gold doesn't do very much of the shopping. -Johtoshipping


Gold held the magazine out in front of him, he cleared his throat and asked the first question, "ok number 1. 'How many kids do you want?'"

"Do they have to be yours?" Silver smiled, Gold rolled his eyes and turned to Crystal.

"3, no, 4, no, 2, no 5? I don't know. More than 1 I guess."

Gold frowned when trying to find the options that best suited those. "I'll just put you guys down for 5, that's my answer." Before any objections he started reading the next question, "number 2. 'Describe your perfect date.'"

"Binge watching Proteam Omega and ice cream."

"Ok... 'staying in together.'" Gold check off Silver's box. "Crys?"

"Um," she pondered, she usually liked anything thing they did together. "Oh I know! The planetarium! I love the planetarium!"

"They only have museum."

"That works too."

"Great," Gold marked the quiz again. "And I'll put down fancy restaurant because I love that expensive food."

"Next question," Silver motioned for Gold to move on.

"Right, number 3. 'What is most important in a relationship?'"

They all exchanged looks, nodded, and spoke in unison, "saving the world together."

Gold looked down at the quiz, "they don't actually have that so I'll do... communication?" Crystal and Silver nodded in agreement. "And number 4. 'Have you ever cheated in a relationship?' Well this is dumb, there are three of us we have no reason to cheat!"

"Also none of us have ever cheated before so just put that down," Crystal pointed out.

Gold marked it again, "next, number 5, ooo and open ended question! Ok, 'if your partner was a Pokémon, which one would they be?'"

"Obviously Silver would be a sneasel," Crystal smiled. "He even has the red hair, like a sneasel's ear-thing!"

"Got it," Gold agreed and wrote it down. "What about me?"

"Aipom," Silver responded immediately. "You make the same smile, and like an aipom's tail, you're... handsy."

They both stared at Silver. "I- I agree, but," Crystal was fighting the usage to laugh, "was that a crude joke? From you?"

Silver just shrugged and Gold started laughing, while he wrote it down. "Ok-ok," Gold caught his breath, "now what about Crys?"

"Well you're both your first Pokémon, so should I be smoochum?"

"No you're not really a smoochum, I can't see you as an ice-type at all." Silver shook his head, "you seem like a grass type, what about chikorita?"

"Oh yeah I can see that," Gold agreed and wrote down the final answer. "So now, question number 6. 'What kind or wedding do you want?' Well obviously a big one! I saved this region, the least they could do is have everyone attend my wedding!"

"No way Gold, have some other holiday, imagine how much it'll cost to host that wedding!" Silver countered.

Crystal just laughed until Gold and Silver looked bewildered. "Please, as if either of you get a say! I've already planned exactly how I want our wedding to go." She smiled at their dumbfound faces. "I have a binder."

"What?" Gold said, "Why? I haven't even proposed-"

"Don't worry your still on schedule," She assured him.

"No I meant if you're not even engaged, why did you plan a wedding?"

"Oh, well I got bored one day and thought 'I'm going to get married eventually, so I might as well get to know what I want.'"

"..." neither of them knew how to respond. Crystal was always the organized, responsible one, but being that way out of boredom seemed crazy.

"Just mark down medium wedding," Crystal pointed to the magazine and Gold followed directions, snapping him and Silver out of the weird trance.

"And moving on, number 7. 'What is your favorite-' WOAH WOAH WOAH NO NO THANKS OK THAT TOOK A TURN FOR THE WORSE-" Gold gasped and threw the magazine across the room. "Let's just agree we are a great couple without any stupid quiz, ok?"

"Come on Gold," half because she thought Gold was just pretending and half because she was curious, Crystal walked over to the magazine. She found the page and read the question, her face turned red and she gasped.

Now curious Silver picked the magazine up, right out of Crystal's hands. "Wait is that legal? Shouldn't they like ID people before they buy this if their going to say stuff like that- and oh gosh it only gets worse."

Gold grabbed the magazine back and finished reading the quiz. Then they decided to shred it, and put it directly into the dumpster outside.


End file.
